An Angel Amongst Shadows
by jesokaa
Summary: In the darkness of the shadows, a lone figure walks. He remains hidden until the one he calls his son is in danger. A father's love, unyielding and strong. Younger Naruto and Minato. One winter night... Very slight AU
1. Winter

**A/N: This is my first Naruto fanfiction! I hope you all enjoy it! Happy Holidays to all and if you don't celebrate Christmas, Hanukkah and/or Kwanzaa then I wish you a happy week and a happy new year! :) Please refrain from flaming. And thank you for reading!**

**Note: Naruto is around nine/ten years old during this fiction. Not sure which, so you may decide.**

**Disclaimer: Kishimoto owns Naruto, I do not. Kishimoto is a very lucky man indeed.**

* * *

><p><strong>An Angel Amongst Shadows: Winter<strong>

It was that time of year again. The time when snow blankets rooftops, sweaters and scarfs are worn, hot chocolate steams and fireplaces crackle. Everyone in Konoha is in high spirits and celebrating the seemingly magical time of year. Everyone that is, except for one young lonely boy…

The boy walked quietly through the quiet streets of Konoha. It was long past any decent hour and most of the population was sound asleep. The streetlights were the only thing that kept him company as the lightly falling snow danced softly around him, in the dimmed light. The only sound amongst the silence was the brief crunch of the snow beneath his boots, though his boots were not the loudest part of his attire; the bright fluorescent orange pants spoke volumes.

The boy watched as each of his breaths became visible. He smiled softly to himself. The market place around him, with its many vibrant shops usually seemed so lifeless at night but the Christmas adornments had completely changed the usually dull scene. Despite the darkened shops, the Christmas lights, garlands and endless decorations encased the street with an astonishing amount of life and happiness. It was always a bittersweet time of year.

Naruto Uzumaki had spent many nights walking through Konoha during the darkest of hours. During the day, Konoha, despite it's liveliness, had always felt so foreign and unfriendly to him. The night, with its darkness, quietness and odd familiarity had become a bit of a comfort to Naruto over the years. Christmas was the one time of year that this familiarity felt disrupted. Naruto loved the joy and hope Christmas seemed to drape upon the village but at the same time he loathed the holiday with all his being.

Sure, the villagers were seemingly more civil toward him. They simply ignored his presence during this time of year, instead of mocking him or shouting rude names and phrases his way. Maybe it had to do with all that naughty and nice junk he'd heard so much about as a child. Naruto did not understand how acting civil for a month or so would allow a person to be deemed "nice." But Naruto did not understand a lot of things.

One example for instance was why the villagers seemingly hated him… Every time he spoke some adult reprimanded him. If he walked to close, people shrank back and immediately turned the other way. Whenever he had played with other children, their parents had become furious and had quickly taken them away. He did not understand why the village looked at him with contempt and disgust. As far as he was concerned, he had committed no crime, no ill deeds to deserve this fate but apparently they felt otherwise.

A loud crash from behind him immediately broke Naruto's thoughts as he turned around quickly to see what had happened. Several large trashcans had fallen over and spilled their contents across the snowy street. Naruto sighed as he headed toward them. Just as he was about to start picking up the garbage that had fallen out, he heard a door slam open and rough boots clanking down a set of nearby steps.

"Shit." Naruto mumbled briefly under his breath. He knew that this looked suspicious and that he would immediately be blamed for creating this mess. Naruto looked up to see an angry villager peering down at him. The large man had a flashlight and was wearing a big blue robe with large black boots. His face was full of pure anger and disgust.

"You." The man spat the word out as though it tasted acrid and foul. "I should have known it was you."

Naruto looked at the man defiantly.

"I didn't do it, dattebayo! I was just about to pick up the trash. "

"Bullshit. You little prick." The man hustled down the steps. Naruto felt fear well up in him. He knew what was coming. He knew what would happen. What always happened. He felt his body freeze and he tried to move but to no avail. He willed his body to run. To flee from the inevitable.

"Do you think that you scare me? Do you think that you can get away with something like this? I'm going to teach you a lesson that you will never forget." The man's voice became steadier, louder and angrier as he spoke.

Naruto did not know what to do. He tried to move his legs but he could not. He felt the cold air suddenly heating up around him. He felt like he was suffocating. His instincts were screaming at him, telling him to run. When his body refused to move, he did the only thing he could do: prepare for impact. He immediately shut his eyes and his hands formed into fists. He felt like such a coward.

Naruto heard a loud smack ring out into the dark night. He was dumbfounded when he felt absolutely nothing. If he had not been hit, then what had happened to make that sound? Naruto's brow crumpled in confusion. He slowly opened his eyes and was surprised to see the large man's hand clutched in the fist of another man. The new man slowly crushed the fingers of the large man and Naruto's eyes widened when he heard a crunch and the sound of bones snapping.

"If you ever try to do that again, I will do much, much worse to you." The man's voice sounded venomous, angry and even… regretful?

Naruto stared in shock as the large man quickly retreated, whimpering in pain as he did so. He fumbled up the stairs and slipped on the last step, immediately crashing to the floor. He looked frightened as he scrambled back inside. His door slammed shut and the sound of him frantically locking his door could be heard through the quiet snowy night.

At first Naruto wasn't sure if he should be fearful or grateful; he decided on the latter. Naruto wanted to say so much and ask the man why he saved him but instead all Naruto could manage to say was,

"Wh- Who…are you?" Naruto stuttered slightly. He wasn't sure if his stuttering was from the cold night breeze or if he was simply too startled to speak coherently.

"That is not important at the moment. Are you okay, Naruto?"

Naruto wanted to protest but he was to shocked to bother. How the heck did this man know his name? No one ever addressed him by his given name.

"I… I'm fine now. Uh…how do you know my name?" Naruto tried to get a better look at his savior when he realized that the man was shrouded by the shadows. His features were not definable. Naruto wondered if the man would step into the light or if he would remain hidden in the shadows. Where had this man come from? Naruto hadn't noticed another presence aside from himself and the large evil village man.

"What are you doing out so late at night? Shouldn't you be sleeping or be out with friends celebrating the holidays?" The man asked, once again ignoring Naruto's questions. Naruto sighed. He wondered if he should answer the man honestly. Most people would not open up to strangers but then again, what did he have to lose?

"Why should I answer your questions when you won't answer mine? I don't know you." Naruto felt his frustration building. He nearly face palmed when the man chuckled softly. Was this some kind of joke? Naruto felt as though he was missing something important. Something very important.

"That is true, you don't know me… But in exchange for getting you out of that compromising situation, I feel that answering a few of my questions will not hurt you. Think of it as payment for earlier." The man chuckled yet again and Naruto sighed.

"Fine… But you have to promise me that after I answer your questions, you will, at the very least, tell me your name, ttebayo." Naruto eyed him suspiciously.

"I promise."

"So um… you're seriously not going to take me to the Hokage Tower? " Naruto rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly. He was fearful for a moment as to what the man might answer but the man's reply only reassured Naruto that he was not a foe.

"Why would I take you there?" The man sounded concerned.

"You think I trashed the street too, right?"

"Of course not."

"Why not? Everyone else would have blamed it on me. Why don't you?"

"Everyone?" The man's voice had become very quiet and hollow.

"You must not be from around here. To be honest, everyone in this village hates me. I'm always blamed for everything. You asked me earlier why I am out so late… The reason is because it is the only time I feel safe. During the day, I have fewer places to hide and more people to run from. " Naruto sighed. The man beside him stayed quiet.

"You saved the village reject… the monst-" Naruto was immediately interrupted by the man's somewhat angry voice.

"Do not ever call yourself that." The man sounded as though he was trying to suppress his anger and remain calm.

"Why not? Everyone else in this village does." Naruto could see the man beside him trembling slightly. What was with this guy?

" . . . But I don't care what they say. Because one day, I, Naruto Uzumaki, will be the Hokage and no one will look down on me, ever again. And I will become the greatest Hokage that Konoha has ever had." Naruto smiled triumphantly.

Naruto flinched as the man placed his hand on Naruto's shoulder. The man sighed sadly as Naruto opened his eyes. He felt embarrassment pool across his face. Flinching from touch had become instinct to Naruto and he could not help but react negatively to it. He had never had a good experience with it. But somehow, this man was different. He was gentle. Naruto knew in his gut that this man would not hurt him.

"I have faith in you Naruto. I'm sure you will make a great Hokage someday." The man's gentle voice sounded completely sincere. Naruto's eyes widened.

"You really think so?" Naruto tried to hide the surprise in his voice.

"Yes, I have the utmost faith in you."

"Thanks… I'm glad someone does, even though you're not from around here."

Naruto wasn't sure what it was exactly that he was feeling. He had never felt this way before. No one had ever expressed belief in him. This was the first time that he could remember, where someone had spoken to him without contempt, aside from the Sandaime. Naruto glanced at the shadow-like figure beside him and wondered if this was all in his head. Naruto decided that he did not care if it was real or not; it felt wonderful either way. Maybe the large man had knocked him unconscious and he was in a dreamlike state. Naruto nodded quietly to himself…that seemed right. If it was a dream, it was the best dream he had ever had, although his dreams about ramen were definitely up there too.

"Do you want to know the worst part about the village hating me?" Naruto had never said this out loud before. He was not sure why he was now. It was not like this man truly cared. The man silently nodded.

"I… I don't know why they hate me… I don't remember ever doing anything wrong. I guess you could say I'm a troubled kid but I don't understand…" Naruto felt sadness overwhelming him and anger too. Why was he talking about this and to a complete stranger too? He hated appearing weak in front of people… yet he always ended up looking like a coward… like a whimpering defeated dog.

"Naruto, I'm so sorry." The man's voice was shaky as he spoke. Naruto narrowed his eyes in confusion.

"It's not your fault. I can take it because I'm strong." Naruto feigned confidence and tried to smile earnestly. But the man saw through his façade.

"Naruto, you do not always have to be strong. It's okay to cry sometimes. It's okay to be afraid. There is nothing wrong with that."

"I know that…but I don't want to cry anymore. I'm tired of crying."

"Naruto…" The man choked slightly and tried to speak once again. "Sometimes crying is the best way to let out one's emotions."

"Shinobi don't cry, dattebayo." Naruto stated firmly. He crossed his arms and pouted. Who did this guy think he was? Naruto was not stupid. He knew crying was fine but this man did not understand.

"Well, you are not a shinobi yet, so for the time being do not be afraid to let your emotions out. Aside from that Naruto, you can cry when you're extremely happy too, you do not have to be sad or frustrated to cry."

"When…when your happy? Have you…ever cried when you were happy?" Naruto felt puzzled. He had never heard of someone crying from happiness. Why not laugh when you're happy? It seemed odd but then again this guy before him was somewhat odd.

"Yes…" The man's voice was so quiet that Naruto was not sure he had said anything at all.

"Oh."

"Naruto…I'm afraid I have outlasted my stay. I have to be leave you now." The man's voice waivered.

"What, dattebayo? Why do you have to go?" Naruto outreached his hand and immediately dropped it. He felt his face heat up from embarrassment.

He did not want this man to leave yet. He had never a real and emotional conversation with someone before. He did not want this man to leave. Despite the mans oddness, Naruto felt extremely comfortable around him. He was someone Naruto knew he could trust and count on. He was the first person to believe in him and Naruto was not ready for him to leave.

"I am sorry Naruto. I want to stay but I have run out of time." The man sounded regretful and sad. Naruto felt confusion and he wondered what exactly the man meant. The man began to step away from Naruto. He still remained within the shadows but something about the man seemed different to Naruto. He was not sure what it was exactly but the man appeared to be less…solid? Naruto's brow crumpled in confusion again.

"Wait! Before you go…you promised you would tell me your name." Naruto bit his lip. He had not meant to sound so desperate but he could not help it. He felt his desperation, his desire to have someone that cared in his life.

"My name is Minato but Naruto I hope that if you do remember something from tonight it will not only be my name. I hope you keep these few things in mind, always have faith in yourself and remember to never give up. Remember that you are not a monster and that it is okay to cry, especially when you are happy. I know one day you will make a great shinobi and a great Hokage."

"I will Minato, dattebayo!"

Minato reached out and placed his hand on Naruto's head, ruffling his hair softly. Naruto looked up and for the first time and he could actually see Minato's face. Minato had sad blue eyes, bright blonde hair and a somewhat sad smile. Naruto grinned at Minato and laughed. He failed to see the few tears forming in Minato's eyes as Minato released Naruto from his grip.

Minato then began to walk away from Naruto.

Naruto stood and watched for a moment before he sighed and turned to walk back toward his apartment. Tonight had been quite an interesting night. And that Minato guy sure had been an odd one. Naruto turned around once more to thank Minato for everything he had done. Naruto immediately stopped in his tracks. His eyes widened and his mouth gaped open as he watched the retreating figure.

A white jacket flapped softly in the gentle night breeze as the man made his way into the darkness of the night. Down the back of his long white, flame crested jacket, stood the words 'Yondaime Hokage.'

"Wait, dattebayo!" Naruto shouted after the man, who was slowly disappearing into the night. Minato turned his head slightly and smiled sadly at Naruto before turning around once again, seemingly disappearing into the snowy night.

Naruto quickly rubbed his eyes and looked up again. He blinked as the snow blurred his vision. His heart dropped when he saw no sign of the man who had saved him. Naruto ran toward the direction the man had previously gone but his search was in vain. Not a single trace of the man was found. Naruto frowned and wondered if it truly had just been a dream. He smiled to himself and decided that whether it was a dream or not; he truly did have someone watching over him, someone with unyielding faith.

"Arigatou Yondaime…"

Naruto turned and faced the Hokage monument and cheekily smiled. He did a thumbs up at the face of the Yondaime Hokage. Naruto would do whatever he could to make him proud. After all, if the Yondaime had faith in him, then he had to prove he deserved said faith.

Little did Naruto know that the spirit of the Yondaime Hokage was watching him from the shadows. He smiled brightly as he watched his son's face glow with enthusiasm and with a will he had not seen before.

"One day Naruto, you will be the Hokage of Konoha. And everyone will know your name."

* * *

><p><strong><span>AN: I am not sure if I am leaving this as a one-shot or if I am planning to add a few more chapters. If I do add any more chapters, I will probably do up to three more…Possibly one for each season. Anyways I hope you all enjoyed it. Thanks for reading. -jesokaa**


	2. Spring

**A/N: I want to thank all of you who either favorited, alerted and/or reviewed the first chapter of this story! Originally I wasn't sure if I was going to write more... but I felt inspired to do so. Expect two more chapters at the most from this story, one will be set in the summer, the other set in the fall. I hope this new update does not disappoint!**

**Warning: Cursing and very mild violence**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing! **

**Story Related: Three-four months later…**

* * *

><p><strong>An Angel Amongst Shadows: Spring<strong>

A sweet aroma of flowers slowly graced the village of Konoha. Brilliant shades of pastel yellow, vibrant purple and light pink dotted the gardens of many citizens and the fields surrounding the village. Trees were budding with life, as the harsh and cold winter months reached their end. The cycle of life was once again revived in the sunny afterglow of the previous evenings rain.

It was a busy day in Konoha, as many citizens glided across the town in search of their favorite seasonal foods, especially the fruits that they were unable to have in the deep winter months. Booths with fresh produce lined the streets, and the village was more animated than ever. The fresh smell of cooked bread encompassed the newer district of the village, and many were gathered around in anticipation to see if the new store was as good as it's bread smelled.

Two pregnant women could be seen animatedly speaking to one another, both awaiting the arrival of their soon to be spring babies. Happiness radiated off of each woman. Their heartfelt laughter easily lit up the marketplace.

Outside of the village, in a tree not too far from the Hokage monument itself was a young boy, dressed in dirty orange pants and a black shirt adorned with a red swirl. He watched the village with a hungry desire, taking in the sights beneath him. He wondered if he would ever be able to walk through the village without one person glaring at him. He sighed. He knew it was an impossible dream.

A few months ago, Naruto had gained his complete zest and confidence back. He had walked through the streets without so much as a single glance at those who had looked at him with revulsion and disgust…

Minato had changed that.

But now, Naruto's resolve was crumbling once again. The more he thought about his chance of breaking out of his undeserved hatred, the more he felt his determination falter. He was beginning to question whether or not that whole scene with Minato…or the Yondaime had ever even occurred. Naruto had begun to think that it was simply a nice dream, a wonderful dream really.

Minato had been the kindest person that Naruto had ever met. Sure, he had acted sort of odd, but no one had ever treated Naruto so gently. Naruto craved that same attention once again, but he knew it was futile to think that Minato would come back… The Yondaime was dead…He had been dead since Naruto was born. It was not possible for him to be here.

Yet Naruto knew in his heart that he had been. He had felt Minato's hand on his head, and he had felt him ruffle his hair. He had heard his voice. He saw Minato break that horrible villagers hand! It just…it could not have been a dream.

However, anything else did not make sense to Naruto. How could a dead person, suddenly appear before him? It was illogical, but then again, Naruto was never one for logic.

Naruto sighed and jumped down from the tree. This tree had become his hiding spot and his sanctuary over the past month. He loved it because he could watch the village during the day, without fear. Naruto also loved that he could see the Yondaime clearly from his post. Minato's face was strong and formidable upon the Hokage Monument, nothing like the warm smiling face that had looked down at Naruto.

Minato had become somewhat of an idle for Naruto over the past few months. His new goal was to become a better Hokage than Minato himself, who was often revered as the best of the Kage. Naruto wanted to be kind like Minato, and he wanted to have the same faith in himself that Minato had so unconditionally shown.

Naruto slowly walked down the path toward the village. He was not usually the type to think so much. He had become a take action first type of individual, but he figured that came from years of running and moving his body without thinking. It was the only way he knew how to survive. He had learned to follow his first instinct without a second thought. When he was running he did not have time to have second thoughts, he only had time for rash decisions.

If Naruto spent a lot of time thinking when walking through the village, he was more likely to be attacked because he would not be aware of his surroundings. Whenever Naruto made his way back into the village, he never sunk to deep into his thoughts because he had to be on alert. If he was not on alert, he would end up bruised and bloody, both of which he had managed to avoid for nearly two weeks now.

A rustle in the nearby bushes, sent Naruto completely on edge. He turned quickly and brought up his arms in defense, waiting for someone to strike. When nothing happened, he released some of the tension in his back and slowly straightened his stance. He looked at the bush for another moment before sighing. It must have been an animal of some sort. He walked toward the bush, only to be pushed from behind.

"Ah!" He yelped in surprise as his whiskered face smashed into the ground. He felt rocks digging into his skin and the smell of warm blood flooded his senses.

"Hah! You fell for it monster boy!"

"What a stupid fuck!"

Naruto looked up to what appeared to be two genin boys, both of which he had never seen before. One had dark black hair with an odd blue streak running through it, while the other had light brown hair. Naruto was sure he had never seen either.

The boy with the blue streak, and the bigger of the two, placed his foot on the small of Naruto's back crushing Naruto's body into the ground. Naruto bit his lip incredibly hard, trying to prevent himself from crying out in pain. He knew that if he made a sound it would only cause the boys to further their endeavors.

"Why are you doing this?" Naruto hated how weak his voice sounded. He hated how he had fallen into the victim role once again.

"Because nasty freaks like you should burn in hell." The blue streak boy said venomously. Naruto bucked his body after this comment and tried to escape the grip of the obviously stronger and older boy.

"Let. Me. Go." Naruto said angrily. He was not some creature, damn it! He was a living breathing human being. He was no different than either of these two genin boys. What did they have that he didn't?

"Make me." The boy with the blue streak in his hair quickly aimed a punch at Naruto's face, but Naruto rolled out of the way. The blue streaked boy cursed violently as his hand smashed into the ground, a pained cry echoed through the forest floor.

The brown haired boy ran over and pushed Naruto aside, as he tried to help his friend.

"Don't be a dumbass Kano! Don't help me, get over there and beat that filthy creature." Kano stared at the other boy for a moment before he nodded reluctantly. Naruto took this instance to stand up and he started to make a run for it, deep into the forest. He knew this forest like the back of his hand, he had spent so much time hiding away in there that it was almost like a second home.

He heard the one streaked hair boy bellowing angrily.

"You dumb fuck Kano! Don't just stand there! Chase him!"

However by the time Kano had begun pursuing Naruto, it was futile.

Naruto ran as fast as he could to the only place he knew he would be safe. His short legs pumped quickly and he briefly turned around to reassure himself that he was not being followed.

Naruto arrived at his destination and slowly sunk to the ground. His heart was beating erratically from the long and fast paced run. He sighed in relief as he lay in complete silence. Sweat slowly slid down his face and mixed with the blood slowly drying on his lip. Naruto's back was throbbing in the spot where the kid had stepped but Naruto had felt worse before…he had had worse done to him before. He was thankful that the boys had only managed to bruise his skin.

The sound of the small body of water beside him calmed his sense and cooled his nerves. He could feel the slight waves of cool air radiating from the small pool of fresh water beside him. A slight stream of water flowed into it from the surrounding mountains. This was the only true place that Naruto felt complete and utter peace.

No one else ever ventured up here. Whether it was because the ninja were simply to tired or the villagers to scared, neither of the aforementioned groups ever made the long trek up to this hidden paradise. Maybe they did not know about it, Naruto hoped so. He loved this place and anyone else having knowledge of it would only ruin it entirely for him.

Once Naruto caught his breath, he slowly sat up and inched toward the edge of the water. He dipped his hands in and brought the cool water to his face, relishing in the soothing affect it had on his wounded lip. He smiled at the relief he felt consuming his body.

Naruto heard the all to familiar plopping noise of an animal of some sort jumping from the pool of water. He smiled as he saw a small frog inhabiting a rock inches from the waters edge. He made his way toward it and smiled happily at the fragile creature.

Naruto slowly scooped the little creature into his hands. It reminded him of gama-chan, which only increased the breadth of his smile.

"Hello." He said quietly. The frog started into his eyes. No fear was present in its face, though Naruto was not sure if a frog could even show fear. The frog remained in his hands for less than a minute before quickly jumping away. Naruto felt his smile falter, and small tears threatened to pool from his face.

"Why..." He whispered, " Why does everything I touch or go near, run away from me?"

"Who…no what am I?" The words escaped his mouth brokenly. He felt himself heave slightly. His shoulders hunching, trying to prevent the sobs from breaking free. He promised himself he would not cry again.

"You're Uzumaki Naruto, the future Hokage of Konoha." A warm and familiar voice sounded from behind him, and Naruto's head immediately snapped up and turned around. His heart pumped in elation.

"Minato!" Naruto jumped up in glee. Less than two feet away, beneath the shadow of a blooming sakura tree, was Minato. He was smiling sadly at Naruto, and he outreached his arm, beckoning for the child to come forward.

Naruto's face lit up and his eyes danced with renewed color. The Yondaime was not just a figment of his imagination! He was alive and here before Naruto once again. Naruto ran forward and nearly hugged Minato before he shyly stopped himself.

Although Minato had been friendly toward him before, he did not know how much was too much. Minato may have been kind, but maybe the thought of Naruto's touch would repulse him too. Therefore, Naruto stopped and immediately placed his arms at his side.

Minato bent down and smiled at the boy.

"Naruto, come here."

Naruto's eyes widened as he watched the older man hold out his arms. A warm smiled graced the Yondaime's face as he looked at the young boy.

Naruto moved into the embrace. He had never been hugged by anyone before. Not even as a child. The feeling was incredibly odd to him. He had never been in such a close proximity to another person, aside from the fights he had been in. But he had never been the object of another person's affection.

Naruto had never felt so warm, so comforted…so safe before. Something about this hug felt right. He felt like he could trust the strong arms holding on to him.

When Minato pulled away, he frowned when he saw the crusted blood on Naruto's lip.

"Naruto, what happened?" Minato reached into his holster and pulled out a handkerchief of some sort, he slowly dipped it into the stream before coming back and wiping Naruto's face.

"Well, I was on my way back to the village when two genin boys attacked me! But guess what Minato I got away!" Naruto beamed happily. He missed the look sadness combined with pure anger that crossed over the older man's brow.

"Minato, where did you go?" Naruto looked up at the older man curiously.

"I had somewhere that I had to be Naruto, but the important thing is that I am here with you now." Minato smiled softly, the sadness never truly leaving his eyes.

"Naruto promise me that you will not doubt your self-worth again…" Minato's voice held a certain air of authority that Naruto could not help but immediately respect. He nodded vehemently. He wanted Minato's approval more than anyone's. If he could have that ounce of approval from his idol, he knew he would be able to deal with his attackers.

"I promise, dattebayo!" Naruto smiled eagerly at Minato. A deep chuckled erupted from Minato at Naruto's enthusiasm. He smiled at the verbal tick that Naruto had inherited from a certain beautiful redhead that he had once had the pleasure of knowing. Minato frowned slightly but smiled once again when he saw her reflected in Naruto beside him.

Naruto and Minato sat in quiet silence for a moment. Both enjoying the others company among the chirping birds and bubbling stream. The smell of fresh earth and air permeated around them, and Minato found himself at ease. He glanced over at Naruto from the corner of his eye and sighed. How he wished he could stay here forever with his son…

"Naruto, I'm sorry I wasn't there this time."

Naruto looked up at Minato in confusion. "Huh?"

"I wasn't able to stop those boys from harming you." Minato said slowly, pain was evident in his voice but Naruto did not notice the grieving behind the man's voice.

"Oh! It's okay! I handled them on my own! What kind of future Hokage would I be if I couldn't take on a couple of lousy genin?" Naruto said enthusiastically. Minato chuckled slightly.

"You know Naruto, there is a lot more to being Hokage than the physical strength to beat another shinobi in battle." Minato smiled knowingly as Naruto's eyes widened in wonder.

"What else is there Minato!" Naruto jumped up and down eagerly. If he got tips from the Yondaime Hokage, he would be one step closer to his goal! Not to mention an advantage over other contestants! No one else would be able to say that they had received advice from the Yondaime himself.

"You must care about your comrades and the village. Their safety is of the utmost importance Naruto. When you're Hokage, you have to be willing to make sacrifices a normal person wouldn't have to make… You have the lives of everyone else as your responsibility…" Minato peered down at Naruto who was listening eagerly.

"So…I basically have to be powerful enough to protect all those people?"

"It's not only about the physical power to do so but the mental power as well. It's a very straining job-" Minato laughed as Naruto pouted at the mention of mental power. He ruffled the boy's hair. "Not too much mental power."

Naruto stuck out his tongue and pushed Minato's arm away playfully.

"However…do you want to know the most important part of being Hokage Naruto?"

Naruto immediately sat up straighter and nodded quickly. "Yes, dattebayo!"

"You have to have a pure heart, and a true love for the village and the people in it. Naruto, you have an incredibly pure heart. You are forgiving and one day the villagers will take notice to you. They will see you as someone great. You just have to show them that you're worth their praise. And trust me, you will be able to prove it to them."

"How do you know?"

"I have faith in your abilities Naruto."

Naruto smiled warmly at Minato. He had not felt this happy since the last time he had been in the presence of the Yondaime. Minato was the kindest person that Naruto had ever met, no wonder he had become Hokage. Minato made Naruto believe in himself fully. He felt that with Minato by his side, he could do anything.

Minato was his friend. Naruto suddenly smiled to himself. For the first time, Naruto truly had someone he could really call his friend. Naruto could only assume that this is what friendship was…that this was what friendship felt like. Naruto felt that a friend would definitely be someone who cared about him when he was hurt, and Naruto also felt that a friend would support another's dreams. He smiled again and looked up at Minato who was watching the stream slowly bubble. Minato then turned to him and smiled back just as brightly.

"Minato?"

"Yes, Naruto?"

"Thank you for being my friend."

Minato felt his heartbeat quicken and his eyes immediately felt wet. He reached over and ruffled Naruto's hair once again.

"No, thank you Naruto, for being mine." Minato smiled at the boy and sighed as he felt his chakra draining. He only had a few minutes left at best, unless he wanted to use up all his remaining chakra. But he hoped to see Naruto a few more times before his chakra was completely gone.

"Naruto, I'm afraid I have to leave you again. I'm sorry, but I promise I'll be back." Minato felt his heart nearly break at the sight of Naruto's disappointed and blatantly sad face.

"Wait, why Minato! Don't leave!" Naruto said desperately.

"I cannot stay any longer Naruto." Minato could hardly look at his son without crying. The pure look of hurt on Naruto's face was too much to handle. What would Kushina do? Minato nearly snorted, Kushina would have embraced the boy and never let go. She would have shouted her "dattebane" in happiness, and he smiled as he imagined both Naruto and Kushina using their verbal ticks together.

"Remember what I told you about being the Hokage Naruto. It's important that you keep the village and your comrades in your heart." Minato stood and placed his hand on the boy's head once again. He swallowed thickly as a lonely tear slid down his face.

Naruto looked up at him with tears blocking his vision.

"I will Minato…" He whispered.

"Thank you Naruto." Minato said quietly before he made his way back into the shadows of the forest, he turned back and smiled warmly at the boy before he disappeared into the darkness once again.

Naruto felt emptiness inside, where moments ago he had just felt warmth. He wanted to chase after Minato and stop him, but he knew his efforts would be in vain.

Naruto glanced one last time at the clearing and slowly made his way back to the village. One day, when he was a shinobi, he would protect the village and his comrades with his life. He promised himself and Minato. He could not forsake his promises. From that point on Naruto decided that he would not go back on his word. Minato trusted him to live the truth life of a shinobi and Minato trusted that he would one day become Hokage. Naruto smiled, he would definitely make that happen.

* * *

><p><strong><span>AN: Why, Kishimoto-sensei? Why did you kill Minato and Kushina? *cries* Heh, sorry about that...every time I write or read about Minato and Kushina I cannot help but feel incredibly sad. Their story is so tragic. Anyways, thank you for reading! :D -jesokaa**


	3. Summer

**A/N: I am so incredibly sorry for the delay. I just completed my first year at University; so, I finally have a bit of free time to write. Thank you so much for your patience.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**So, with much delay, here is AAAS: Summer! **

* * *

><p><strong>An Angel Amongst Shadows: Summer<strong>

There was something wonderful about the taste of freshly sliced watermelon amidst the heat of a midsummer afternoon. Among many of the citizens of Konoha, it was considered to be a relief, due to the delicate way in which it dissolved into a sweet and satisfying treat, and Naruto was no exception to this.

From the street, not a single citizen could see the lonely boy watching the sunset from the top of his apartment complex-with a small piece of half-eaten watermelon in his hand. Nor could anyone feel the sun piercing through skin in the same way that he could. He felt as though the sun was reaching out to him, encasing him in its comforting rays. It was almost like a hug. If he closed his eyes and used his imagination, it truly did feel as though someone was hugging him. Those below were lost among the restaurants serving summer specials, spectacular flowers blooming brightly and fountains of shimmering water gushing pleasantly throughout the expanse of the village. But Naruto could hear the sound of people laughing, smell freshly cooked food and the soft floral scents and he could hear the gushing displays of water- he could not experience it in the same way as those below, but at the same time, he gained a much different appreciation of the spectacle that Konoha became during the long and sunny season. For once, he was allowing himself to relax, to listen and to smell, which was an experience in and of itself.

Despite the lovely glow that dappled the fields of Konoha in a sunny blanket each evening, and the way in which clouds softly tumbled by in the clear azure sky, Naruto's least favorite season, happened to be summer. For Naruto, summertime was stagnant and grueling, much like the heat bearing down upon his unclothed back. It may have felt like a hug at times, but it was not always a welcomed one.

There was something incredibly lonely about the summertime. Many children his age were away on vacation with their families, yet at the same time, he also saw more children spending time together at the local parks and in the streets, which only caused his lonesome heart to ache even more. The one thing he enjoyed about the winter was that less people were out and about, which meant that he was less likely to be reminded that he would never be one of them. He would never play hide-n-seek among the streets of Konoha. He would never go on a vacation with his parents. He would never even know his parents. He was different. He was not like them. It was clear that he was unwelcomed.

Naruto had no one to enjoy the summer sun with. He had no friends to play with in the park, despite trying to make friends every single year at the park closest to his home. He never left the village. The spas that he had heard rumors about were just a figment of his imagination. The closest he had ever come to leaving the village was spending time in the forest near the Hokage monument, but he had hardly gone back to the stream- apart from one or two times.

As he glanced up at the lofty clouds, his mind wandered to Minato, once more. He wondered where the man, whom he had officially dubbed as his savior, had gone.

Like the time before, he found himself questioning whether or not Minato was a figment of his imagination. He had idolized those with the title of Hokage for as long as he could remember, but the Yondaime, in particular, had always been the Hokage he looked up to most. Minato was considered to be the true hero of Konoha. Minato: the man who had sacrificed himself to save the village without so much as a second thought, the man the villagers loved, but most importantly, Minato was Naruto's one and only friend. How could he not hold the man in such high regards? He had showed him kindness, compassion and love, when others would not.

As the sun slowly set, Naruto sighed and steadily climbed back down from his rooftop.

* * *

><p>Minato sat silently at the foot of Naruto's bedside. The boy looked tired, worn out and a bit sunburnt from spending the entire day on the rooftop.<p>

The loneliness that was always apparent on his son's face made him sick. He could not believe the fate he had bestowed upon his son. The action that was meant to make Naruto a hero had turned him into a monster in the eyes of the public. Naruto had become an object of disgust for the population of Konoha, and Minato could never forgive himself for allowing this to happen to Naruto.

Minato was broken from his momentary self-loathing as Naruto loudly snored. Naruto rolled slightly, before scratching his butt in contentment. Minato chuckled slightly, despite his somber mood.

His heart ached as he slowly placed his hand in the boy's hair. He stroked his hair softly, relishing in the touch. Minato knew it should not be this way. Kushina should be here by his side. The three of them should have lived together as a family, then no one would be allowed to say anything slanderous about his son, not with him in charge of the village.

He knew that Sarutobi had tried to provide Naruto with assistance, the size of the apartment and the food in the fridge were proof enough, but why, had Sarutobi withheld the truth from his son? What was his reason? Did Sarutobi not see the pain in Naruto's eyes? He had be ostracized by the entire village, but for what reason? For the greater good? Why did Naruto have to suffer for his mistake?

Minato sighed. He trusted Sarutobi, and he respected his choices. He knew the Konoha elders and current Hokage must have a good reason. If people knew Naruto was his son, Naruto may end up in harms way-though, it appeared as though he underwent constant bullying despite that information being withheld. Minato could not help but wonder if it truly would make a difference. Sure, it was possible that people would target Naruto due to his lineage, but Minato was dead, what good would it do to attack the son of a dead man for revenge? Minato figured that Sarutobi wanted to protect Naruto from those outside the village-those who had a grudge against him. And though he truly did appreciate the fact that Sarutobi was trying to protect his son, he could not help but feel hurt. His son had no idea who he was. He knew nothing about his parents. He did not know how much he was loved. If Kushina were to see this, Minato knew that she would break down. Minato shivered at the though of his wife going on a rampage throughout the village. Kushina would have made every single person that had said a slanderous word against Naruto apologize. She would have forced people to see that her son was no monster, and she would have shown others that the Kyuubi did not define Naruto.

A slight sliver of sunlight slowly began to rise from behind the mountains. As the sun slowly ascended, Naruto twisted away from the light, pushing his face deeper into his pillow. A grunt of muffled irritation filled the room, and Minato chuckled lightly. Apparently, Naruto's waking habits were just like those of his mother. Every single morning, Kushina would pile pillows on top of her head in order to block out the sunlight. Minato had always been somewhat of a morning person, and after being appointed as the Yondaime Hokage, he learned to truly become a full-fledged morning person. He could wake up before sunrise, and somehow, he was always able to smile shortly after waking. Kushina, on the other hand, would moan in protest. She would throw pillows at the window, and once, she nearly broke them. She was definitely a force to be reckoned with. It was almost painful to see Naruto mimicking the habits of his late mother. He was unconsciously going through the same routine that Kushina always had as she woke up. For Minato, it was bittersweet to watch. A part of his beloved still lived on, through their son, but that fact alone could not make up for losing her.

* * *

><p>Despite his body's protests not to, Naruto slowly opened his eyes. He blinked sleepily, before yawning and stretching. As he did so, he accidently hit into something warm and soft. Naruto blinked once more, before his eyes shot open in alarm. He yelped in surprise and fear, before his brain registered that the presence with him, in the room, was a safe one.<p>

"M-Minato?" Naruto said in surprise, before grinning widely as Minato affectionately ruffled Naruto's hair. Naruto quickly sat up and looked at the older man expectantly. Suddenly, the boy looked anything but tired. He appeared to be wide awake and full of his usual energy.

"Good morning, Naruto."

"I'm so glad that you're here, Minato! I have something that I want to show you, dattebayo!" Naruto jumped off of his bed, an animated grin decorating his face. Minato laughed loudly at his son's flamboyant display of enthusiasm.

Naruto rummaged through his drawers, a look of deep concentration adorning his face. Suddenly, his eyes widened and brightened with glee as he pulled out a piece of long red material. One of the edges of the material was stuck in the back of the drawer, and Naruto attempted to yank it out. Minato walked over and helped Naruto; together they were able to remove the piece without causing a single tear.

Minato waited patiently as Naruto smoothed out the material. Naruto caught him eyeing the material with a curious expression, but Naruto immediately sent him a disapproving glare, "You can't look at it yet, Minato! I need to fix it first!"

Minato chuckled and turned away from the boy, peeking over his shoulder from time to time as the boy worked to fix the piece. He made sure that Naruto never caught him trying to peek. He did not want to ruin the surprise, yet his curiosity was overwhelming and pushing aside his morals. Once Naruto had properly adjusted the piece and draped it over his shoulders, he strode confidently across the room and stood in front of Minato.

"So, what do you think?" Naruto beamed brightly as he saw Minato's smile widen.

A variety a different shaped black flames dappled the bottom of the cloak. The paint that had been used to create said flames was crumbling off slightly, and it was evident that several chunks had fallen off. In some areas, the coating had been applied much thicker than others, and it was evident that Naruto had run out of paint due to a slight change in the coloration of the flames. Despite the imperfections that most would notice, Minato thought it was beautiful. Th time and effort that Naruto had placed into the piece was unmistakable. It was clear that he had truly studied Minato's own cloak. Minato was incredibly moved by Naruto's creation. He was proud. He finally understood what other parents had told him in the past. He understood their desire to show off the accomplishments of their children-no matter how minor said accomplishments may be. If Kushina had been here, she would have jumped from pure joy. She would have snatched Naruto up and run around the entire village, proudly showing off the cloak. Minato smiled warmly as daydreamed of a different life. A life he would never know. He frowned slightly, but he quickly realized that Naruto was waiting for his reply. The previous thoughts were soon forgotten as Minato turned his attention to Naruto.

"It's very well done, Naruto. I like the flames. Did you draw them yourself?" Minato said animatedly. As he looked the cloak over, he felt his heart swell with pride. The cloak was a bit too big for the boy, but eventually Naruto would fill it out. It was very similar to Minato's own cloak; however, the color scheme was different, and it was a bit thinner. Naruto had done all the work himself-that much was obvious.

"Yes! I found the material behind one of shops in town! It was sitting in a cardboard box next to the garbage bin. I asked the owner if I could have it, and she told me that I was free to take it from her! I washed it at that stream, remember, the one we spent time at during the spring? The moment I saw it, I knew that I had to make a cloak just like yours, dattebayo!"Naruto spoke quickly. Minato nodded, indicating that he most definitely remembered and that Naruto was free to continue without fear of interruption.

"Also, the Sandaime gave me the black paint! He told me that he was impressed with the energy I've placed into this project!" Naruto beamed proudly at Minato. The cloak showcased just how small Naruto's frame truly was. Minato was slightly taken aback by how small Naruto was for his age, but he chose not to dwell on that fact.

"The flames are very nice. They're even better than the flames on my cloak."

"Thank you, Minato!" Naruto ran up and hugged the older man with incredible force.

"It's perfect attire for a Hokage," Minato said happily as he stroked Naruto's hair lightly. Naruto smiled up at him.

"Do you really think so?" Naruto's eyes widened, and a small smile graced his face. If his cloak was approved by an actual Hokage-well, that was a dream come true, especially if said Hokage was the Yondaime Hokage.

"I know so. It looks very distinguished, and the flames are very powerful looking. Any Hokage would be proud to wear it, Naruto."

"Thank you so much, Minato! I am going to wear it every day when I become the Hokage! Um, Minato?" Naruto suddenly became quieter.

"Yes, Naruto?"

"What's the hardest thing about being the Hokage?

"Well, it can actually be quite stressful, Naruto. There is a lot more to it than the title itself. It is a huge responsibility, and believe it or not, it requires quiet a bit of paperwork," Minato laughed loudly as Naruto groaned at the mention of paperwork.

"Bleh, I hate paperwork!"

Minato chuckled, "It's not my favorite task either, but it's necessary for maintaining order in the village. But for the pure at heart, like you, paperwork is hardly a hindrance once you truly experience what it means to be the Hokage."

"Heh, I find that hard to believe. I'm not very talented when it comes to paperwork, but I trust you, Minato." Naruto smiled, because he truly did trust Minato. He finally had one person that he could trust in his life, yet it was not the same. Minato was not a constant. He had only appeared three times that was hardly enough for Naruto. He nervously shuffled his feet, before speaking, "Um, Minato, how long are you going to stay today?"

"I'm afraid that I cannot stay long, perhaps an hour or less."

"You can't stay longer?" Naruto tried to contain the disappointment that he was feeling, but it easily leaked out through the tone of his voice.

"I'm sorry, Naruto, but I truly cannot do so. I want to, but it's just not possible."

Naruto sighed, but he decided not to press the subject any further. He did not want to push Minato away from him. He could not afford to lose such a precious person.

"Minato, what do Hokages do when they're afraid? Or lonely?"

Minato looked down at the boy sitting beside him, but Naruto refused to acknowledge his glance. He continued to look forward, a slight pout gracing his lips. Minato was suddenly struck with an idea. He quickly reached into his pocket and pulled something out. Naruto perked up slightly.

"Naruto, whenever you feel alone or afraid hold on tightly to this kunai, and remember that a part of me will always be with you. I might not be able to be by your side every day, and I most definitely will not be here to protect you from every threat, but I will never truly leave you. This kunai is very special to me; it's part of my signature jutsu, and I want you to have it," Minato chuckled as Naruto's eyes widened. It was his last hirashin kunai. He had no other with him, but giving it to Naruto felt right. He knew Kushina would be proud of him for giving it up. Naruto slowly reached out his hand as Minato placed the kunai in Naruto's palm. Naruto closed his hand around it and pulled it tightly against his chest.

"I'll keep it forever, dattebayo! Maybe one day, you can teach me how to use it!" Naruto looked up gleefully at Minato. Minato smiled.

Naruto and Minato sat side by side watching as the sun continued to rise. They cracked the window open, as the room grew hotter, letting a light summer breeze roll in. Together, they watched the clouds lazily floating by, laughing as they pointed out various animals and objects that took shape in cloud form- while Naruto subconsciously gripped the kunai closer to his heart.

* * *

><p><strong><span>AN: Once again, thank you to all of you who waited for this update, I know it has been far too long, and I cannot begin to express how bad I feel for taking so long. Thank you for reading! This chapter is fairly mild in comparison to the others, but I wanted one chapter in which Minato didn't appear while Naruto was being assaulted in some manner. I wanted one chapter with a lighter tone, because the next chapter will be sadder, I suppose.**


End file.
